


Train wreck.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [64]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Cheating, Cheating Bellamy Blake, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Modern AU, Song: Before He Cheats (Carrie Underwood), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "angsty modern Bellamy songfic using "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood"
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 8





	Train wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** this song is a bop; I had never heard it before and now I can't stop, dammit. Check it out while you read this piece🔪

How had I found out? By complete accident. I had gotten home earlier one afternoon, intending to give Bellamy a surprise; he didn't hear me coming in, probably too busy on his facetime call to even consider that his actual girlfriend would walk into their apartment. Insane thought. I had walked up to him with the intention to scare him, covering his eyes and kissing his head when I heard the girl on his phone, velvet, seductive voice, laughing at anything Bellamy said so I stopped moving; granted, I was not especially jealous but then I saw her on his screen as I peeked over his shoulder, I knew something was up. I backtracked slowly, opening the door and closing it harsher this time, watching as Bellamy immediately ended the call and looked up at me from the sofa over his shoulder.

\- "Hey, babe, you're early."

\- "Surprise!" -two could definitively play this game- "Hope you don't have plans."

\- "With who would I make plans having you home?"

He pulled me down on him as I stood between his legs, allowing him to kiss me and kissing him back; I couldn't help it, I loved him and he was hot, too hot maybe. If I hadn't heard and seen what I had, I'd have assumed everything was okay. We made out for some time and then he offered to make dinner for me, wanting to stay in instead of going out; I wasn't going to complain, if he was going to do all the work, I'd just lay there pretty to be pleased. Which was exactly how that night went.

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and, after a couple of weeks, I started to think maybe I had made it all up; that is, until I caught him red-handed at a bar one night when I was going out with his sister and he was meant to be home. I told him I was taking O out to her favorite restaurant to catch up now that she was around town; he had liked that, "my two favorite girls bonding", he said. We had a fabulous dinner but then decided to go to a bar to have a couple of drinks before going back home and that's when we saw him: glued to the blonde girl from his phone.

\- "What is he doing here and who is that?"

\- "He's cheating on me."

Octavia wanted to cause a scene, almost running up to him to slap his face on my name if it weren't because I pulled her back, choosing to sit at the back to see how far he'd take it. And far did he go, moving upstairs to make out with her.

\- "Why aren't you doing anything!" -Octavia pulled on my arm as I stood up, trying to get me upstairs- "He is cheating!"

\- "Oh, because making a scene would only benefit him with the 'crazy girl' narrative." -I smiled, already knowing exactly how to get back at him without any real violence- "I have a better plan."

I grabbed O's hand and pulled her out of the bar, moving to my car and opening trunk and grabbing my new favorite thing in the world: my baseball bat. Octavia covered her mouth as I pulled it out and swung it a couple of times, resting it over my shoulder as I locked the car again.

\- "Why do you have one of those and what are you going to do?"

\- "Protection and revenge."

\- "Did you know?"

\- "I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt but I'm certain this settles it."

\- "I don't think you'll get far with that bat while the doorman is still there."

\- "Oh, I can handle, watch."

I cleared my throat and walked to the man who moved to open the door until he saw the bat, crossing his arms over his chest as he shook his head. Oh, but I knew what I had to do. I put on my best innocent, weak girl look as I stood in front of him, pretending to be holding back the tears as I told him about my cheating fiancé, pointing at Octavia, lying and saying tonight was my bachelorette party and the rest of the girls would be here soon. I lied and told him I wanted to beat his ass for what he was doing to me. The doorman understood but asked to keep the bat and walk in with me to give him a lesson. I sighed, pretending that wasn't a good idea, turning around and seeing his car: he had brought her here. I pointed at his truck and lied again, saying he had taken me with it to the place in which he asked to marry me, I was ready to say we had made love in it afterward but he spoke first, offering a solution: break his windows. Was that my original plan? Yes. Did I pretend that was even better than what the doorman thought I wanted to do? Of course. He promised to advise anyone against calling the police or interrupt me, saying he'd guard the door in case he came out. I showed him a picture of Bellamy before walking back to Octavia, rubbing the fake tears away from my eyes as she eyed me up and down.

\- "What did you do?"

\- "Get him to watch out for me in case your brother comes out or anyone tries to stop me."

\- "You're cunning."

\- "Too bad your brother forgot who I was before we met."

\- "And that is?"

\- "A strong woman that won't take shit from no man, no matter how much I love him." -I swang the bat once more- "You can wait in the car if you want."

\- "You're kidding, right? He cheated on my best friend." -she leaned against the car next to his truck- "He had it coming, go at it."

\- "I'm glad you're on my side."

\- "There's no other side to be."

\- "Here." -I handed her my phone- "Unlike all our pictures, delete the ones I posted and everything I got from him on my phone except his number. Block him everywhere."

\- "You got it."

Octavia nodded at me, starting to erase every sign of Bellamy in my life as I tightened my grip on the bat. _This will be fun_. He broke my heart and lied to me? I'll break his precious truck. I smiled to myself, taking in a deep breath, looking around me one last time, seeing the doorman giving me a thumbs up just before I smashed the bat on the windshield; the crashing sound and the crystals falling to the asphalt accelerated my heartbeat, forcing laughter from my chest and all the anger I had tried to repress coming out. I smashed it again and again until there was nothing there before I moved to the passenger's side, crushing it, enjoying everything about this, the power and control were mine again. I saw a lipstick tube peeking out from under the passenger's seat, reaching in to grab it: that color was obviously not mine.

\- "This isn't the first time he's done it." -I glanced back at Octavia- "Hold this for later."

I threw her the lipstick, smiling as Octavia opened it to see the shade, grimacing at the color. It was the blonde woman's. She looked nice with it, I'd give her that, I wondered if she knew about me. Probably not. Oh, but she would once I was done. I moved to the other side to do the same with the driver's window, hoping that he'd be so drunk, he'd just sit on the broken glass. That was cruel, sure, but that was what I felt when I saw him devouring that blonde's mouth. I shivered disgusted at the image, using my bat on the doors, wanting, needing to cause as much damage as possible. A couple of drunken girls walked by, cheering for me, wondering if it was a cheater's car, offering to help so I handed them the bat.

\- "This is what I wanted to do to my ex," -the slightly more sober one glanced at me- "but his car was always in his garage."

\- "Well, I'm not going to stop you." -I pointed at the trunk- "Have at it."

\- "I saw an iron lever behind the trash back there, wait!"

The blue-haired girl started running on her heels; I was amazed she didn't land on her face, glancing at Octavia who was having a good laugh seeing her brother's truck being absolutely destroyed by her ex-girlfriend and a couple of other girls that never got the closure I was aiming at. Once the girl came back with the lever, she handed it to me and pointed at the headlights.

\- "Make his car as blind as he is for cheating on you!"

I liked that. I really did. So I made sure to break those lights in front of which we had kissed so many times to pieces like I hoped his heart would be as he saw his car for he clearly cared more about it than me. I handed the lever back to the girl, pointing at the hood of the car and she smiled, denting it with the lever as I took a step back, seeing the damage we had caused but, still, it felt like something was missing.

\- "Anyone got a swiss knife or something?"

\- "The tires, yes!"

\- "Hey, Y/N, catch!" -I turned around in time to pick the knife O passed me- "He's gone." -she shook the phone in her hand- "Just his number."

\- "I'll be done in a second and we can go celebrate I'm single again."

\- "Oh, I know a bar just down the street!" -the girl with my bat walked towards me- "I'm Echo." -she looked at the other girl- "That's Emori."

\- "Crazy night, huh?" -I chuckled, grabbing the bat.

\- "We can make it even better once you're done."

\- "Yeah, we stick together now!" -Emori rested her weight against Echo- "I'm tired, you finish that."

\- "My pleasure."

I hadn't expected to meet anyone new that night, let alone a couple of tipsy girls to bond over my asshole ex. Maybe it was meant to be. I handed the bat and lever to Octavia, telling her she could wait with the girls in our car to get ready for the rest of the night; they offered to help me pack my bags and move into Octavia's that same night before we went out. That wasn't what I usually did on a Friday night but it was the best plan I had heard in a while. I asked Echo to help me with a final thing so she stood back as I slashed the tires and Octavia left with Emori singing "Girls just wanna have fun" in a truly high-pitched tone that made me laugh like I hadn't in a while. I had the lipstick now too, walking with Echo into the bar and parting ways as I moved into the bathroom, making sure Bellamy couldn't see me.

\- "I'm so, so sorry!" -I heard Echo walking in after a moment- "I swear I didn't see you."

\- "You were looking at my date!" -the blonde girl was fuming, walking in with her shirt wet with a blueish liquid- "You're lucky he's so into me."

\- "Then I suggest you reapply this." -I stood next to her, handing her the lipstick- "It actually suits you."

\- "Where did you get this."

\- "My now ex-boyfriends truck."

\- "Bellamy?"

\- "Yeah, boyfriend of 4 years, by the way." -I helped her dry herself- "I didn't want to go in and see him and I'm sorry this was the only way to talk to you."

\- "I swear I didn't know, he said he was single and ready to settle and I thought..."

\- "I believe you." -I smiled, I truly did, she looked so distressed and embarrassed- "Just giving you a heads-up so he won't do the same to you."

\- "I'm so sorry."

\- "Oh, I'm okay. The drinks from my early dinner and the state I left his stupid truck on are keeping me sane. I'll cry tomorrow."

\- "He brought me here... I can't..."

\- "Pretend for a little longer." -Echo rested against the sink- "I'll pick you up in, I'd said... 30 minutes?"

\- "Then we meet at the bar Emori was talking about." -I smiled, having found new friends in the most politically incorrect manner- "Get to know each other."

\- "Really?"

\- "Sure, just because he used us both doesn't mean we have to hate each other."

\- "Thank you." -the blonde girl hugged me tightly, she smelled like something very alcoholic but very sweet- "I'm Clarke."

\- "Y/N and you already know Echo."

\- "I won't even say I'm leaving, I'll just say I need a second and I'll walk away."

\- "Sounds like a plan."

\- "See you in 30."

We interchanged numbers with her and walked out, sneaking a final look at the man I thought was my future but he didn't seem to remember about me, only having eyes for Clarke now who, I must admit, was a great liar, making Bellamy turn around and giving me a thumbs-up as I walked out the door. The doorman asked how I felt and I was honest when I answered that I had been better but that I'd be damned if he ever heard from me again; he introduced himself as Lincoln, offering to call us a cab before he said he hoped to see us around again without the cheater. I said I would. I meant it.

\- "You lived together?"

\- "Yeah, I'll have to pack a lot of things."

\- "It'll be like you were never there."

\- "Oh, I'll leave some things so he'll remember what an asshole he is." -I chuckled as Echo gave me a pleased look- "I've blocked him everywhere and he'll never see me again. I'll text everyone we know not to give him any information on my whereabouts from now on."

\- "You are a girl with a plan, huh?"

\- "I am."

Echo laughed with me, walking past the truck, motioning her to go to my car as I stood there, looking at my masterpiece from a distance; was it too much? I tilted my head as I inspected the side. Something was missing. I grabbed our apartment keys, carving my name on the backrest of the passenger's side so he'd see that for as long as it took him to fix it. Oh, he'd remember me. But he'll never have me or see me again. I moved to the trunk's door, carving the word "cheater" on it. Dramatic? Certainly. Efficient? Definitively. I walked away, glancing back for a moment. Now it was perfect; it was exactly what he deserved for I knew there wasn't much else I could do to hurt him and get payback than destroying his beloved stupid truck.

I unlocked my phone, going to my contacts, finding his name. I moved my eyes to his car again. I hit the block button and then deleted his number. _You know what sounds like a plan right now?_ I opened my car's door getting behind the wheel, smiling as the girls cheered for me, looking at myself in the small mirror from the visor, mentally praising myself for how good I looked, and how well I was doing on my own. _A road trip with my only ride or die: Octavia._ And probably with our new found friends who decided to assist a sister in need when a man betrayed her trust. That wasn't how I had expected the night to go but it was better than anything else that could've happened; it was better than sticking around someone like him.

**Author's Note:**

> **I thought adding the rest of the women from the show was a nice touch. I hope you enjoyed it.**
> 
> **⇣Catch you in the comments⇣**  
> 


End file.
